herofandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Seville (Live-Action Movies)
Theodore Seville is one of the three main protagonists (alongside Alvin and Simon) of the live-action Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise. He is voiced by Jesse McCartney. Appearance Personality Alvin and the Chipmunks Theodore lived in a tree in the forest with his brothers Alvin and Simon. One day, their tree was cut down and they ended in the big city where they stowed away in the bag of Dave Seville and found themselves in his house. Dave finds them and is freaked out that they can talk. He tries to kick them out, but when he finds out they can sing he adopts them as his sons. He teaches them a Christmas chorus and presents them to his boss Ian Hawke, but the Chipmunks are too nervous and cannot perform ruining Dave's moment of glory. However, the Chipmunks later feel guilty and go to Ian's house and sing to him. Ian signs them to Jett Records and dresses in sweaters and The Chipmunks become an internet sensation. However, Ian wants The Chipmunks to himself and tricks them into believing that Dave doesn't love him and is only using them for their fame. The Chipmunks believe him and leave Dave for Ian. Ian starts badly abusing The Chipmunks by feeding a hyperactive energy boost and switching Simon's glasses with that similar to his. When Dave comes to The Chipmunk's latest concert to get them back, The Chipmunks realize that Ian lied to them and try to return to Dave. Ian puts them in a cage and takes off in his limo with them, but The Chipmunks are able to escape beforehand and leave bobble-head dolls of themselves in the cages before reuniting with Dave. Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel Dave enrolls The Chipmunks in high school and leaves them in the care of his nephew Toby Seville. On their first day at school, they become bullied by football jocks and enter a competition to determine who will sing in the school concert. They compete against female versions of themselves called The Chipettes and fall in love each one of their counterparts: Alvin with Brittany; Simon with Jeanette; and Theodore with Eleanor. However, the Chipmunks are horrified when they find out that The Chipettes' manager is Ian. When Alvin start hanging out with the jocks and neglects Simon and Theodore. Alvin misses the competition due to attending a game with the jocks and Simon and Theodore are forced to forfeit giving victory to The Chipettes. Alvin rescues The Chipettes and the six perform at the school concert together. They then allow the Chipettes to live with them and Dave for as long as they want to. Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Dave takes the Chipmunks and the Chipettes on a boat cruise to perform at the Internation Music Awards. The next morning, The Chipmunks and The Chipettes start playing with a kite and end up marooned on a desert island. There, they meet a survivor named Zoe who is delusioned from several spider bites and talks to sports balls. With Zoe's help, the group works together to create a lifeboat in order to get off the island. To their surprise, Dave and a reformed Ian were also on the island and found them. Just then, Jeanette gets kidnapped by Zoe who uses to gather the treasure from a cave behind the waterfall. They rescue Jeanette just as the volcano starts to erupt and try to escape the island. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes finally make it at the International Music Awards and Ian finally gets his fame and career back. Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road Chip Dave now owns his music company and starts dating a woman named Samantha. He takes Samantha on a romantic getaway in Florida and leaves the Chipmunks and the Chipette with Samantha's mean obnoxious son Miles. Miles starts bullying The Chipmunks and Chipettes and both parties begin to hate him to an extent. After suspecting that Dave is going to propose to Samantha, Miles works together with the Chipmunks and Chipettes to stop the proposal so as not to become related. They all travel to Florida and start getting along. After Miles saved them from Inspector James Suggs, they eventually crash what they think is Dave's proposal only to find out that it's actually a business meeting. They make amends by singing to the co-workers and becomes friends with Miles. Gallery Theodore_You_Like_My_Jungle_Monster_Costume_2.jpg Alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-7850.jpg Alvin-cuddle.jpg Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007).png The Chipmunks & Chipettes smiling proudly.jpg Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Tricksters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:Sympathetic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure Good Category:Theatrical Heroes